<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sir Guy and the Forest King by Bacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612110">Sir Guy and the Forest King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca'>Bacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Ink, Traditional Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle<br/>Mirror art</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy of Gisborne/Thranduil (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sir Guy and the Forest King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mirror to art <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612191">"Strike back"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
  <p><b>Сэр Гай и Лесной Король</b><br/>
Зеркало к арту <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612191">"Strike back"</a><br/>
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву</p>
</div><br/><br/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>